


Хокаге не отлынивают!

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Nero_Dark



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Digital Art, Family Saga, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero_Dark/pseuds/Nero_Dark
Summary: Тренировка наследника Великого Темного Рыцаря Спарды по-дантовски
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - Визуал от G до T 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Хокаге не отлынивают!

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: **Nero Dark** | [twitter](https://twitter.com/NeroDarkIX) | [vk](https://vk.com/nerodarkart)  
>   
> Иллюстрация к фанфику [Я стану хокаге!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356307)

[ ](https://imgur.com/WNkKQXW)


End file.
